Secret Passions
by Temptress23
Summary: Oneshot: John Cena and Nicole have been friends for ten years. One night they give into there passion. Only one problem, they're not alone.


**This story has very heavy sexual content. It contains a threesome. Anyone who doesn't like this type of story shouldn't read it. Non-Centon**

* * *

Nicole was a very beautiful woman. She had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was about five foot eight, with the long, sexy legs. Nicole, John Cena and Randy Orton were all leaving the arena. They'd all been friends for the whole ten years they were in the WWE. Nicole and John had always had a secret thing for each other but either one of them ever said anything. Since Raw was in Nicole's hometown of Miami, they all decided to go to her house for some drinks. They were sitting in the living room. They were drinking wine.

"How are Sam and Alanna Randy?" Nicole asked.

"They're good."

"I can't wait to see Alanna again." John said.

"I know she's adorable." Nicole said.

Four hours past. Randy had been passed out on the couch for a half hour. Nicole and John went into the kitchen. Nicole looked in a cabinet.

"Randy's such a lightweight." Nicole said.

"I know it's funny.

"I think I'm out of wine." She shut the cabinet.

"You look beautiful tonight Nicole." She noticed he was looking at her breasts.

"John why just you just do what we both know wanna do?" She kissed him licking his bottom lip. He opened his mouth allowing there tongues to intertwine. He grabbed her breasts. She moaned into his mouth. He started to unbutton her shirt. Not having the patients he ripped it open buttons flew everywhere. He started kissing in-between her breasts. Taking off her bra he put one his mouth and sucked on it. "Johnnn." She moaned loudly. That woke Randy up. He lifted up his head and saw what was happening. Nicole took off John's shirt and jeans. She grabbed his hard dick through his boxers. He groaned. She pulled the boxers down. "Sit down." She said. He sat in a kitchen chair. She took off her skirt. Bending over with her ass facing John as she took off her thong. Randy watched his dick was getting harder and harder. Nicole sat on John's lap facing with her back to him. Sliding her ass onto his dick. She moaned. They both moved slow. John grabbed her breasts and squeezed them as they moved. "Oh John." She moaned. "Nicole your ass feels so tight." He moaned. Nicole looked over and saw Randy watching them.

"Randy." She said. Nicole and John both stopped. "You've been watching us?"

"Um, yeah."

"Come here." He got up trying to hide his hard on. He stood in front of them. "Are you hard?"

"No." She undid his jeans and could see his hard on.

"You guys wanna know a secret?" "I've always wanted you both." She pulled down Randy's boxers. She put her mouth on his dick and started sucking it. "I shouldn't, hmmmmm, I'm mar- fuckk." She stopped and looked at him. "Want me to stop?" "No." He said just wanting her to continue. She started sucking him again faster this time. "Don't stop, oh fuck don't stop that feels fucking awesome." "Ughhnn." He moaned. She started grinding on John's dick. They started moving together again. "God Nicole you feel so fucking amazing." John groaned. He moved faster so did she. She sucked Randy faster moaning for John as she did. "Mmmmm, ahhhh, oh my fucking god, Nicole." Randy moaned. His head was back his eyes closed and he was licking his lips. "Mmmmm." Nicole moaned. "Feels good doesn't it baby." John said kissing the back her neck. "Oh, fu- shit, oh my god." Randy moaned as Nicole continued to suck him. "Shit, I'm gonna cum! Randy yelled. Nicole didn't slow down. "Oh shit." He released in her. She swallowed everything he gave her. She leaned back and kissed John. "Fuck me John, oh god." She moaned. She felt her legs get pushed apart. Suddenly she felt Randy's tongue licking her clit. Then he started squeezing her breasts. "Oh my god, Randy." "Mmmmm." She moaned as John kissed her. "Yes mmmm"." She moaned to John. "Don't stop." She moaned to Randy. "Oh fuck, I'm cumming. Randy licked her faster as she said that, John fucked her harder. "Oh my god, HOLY SHIT!" "Ohhhhh! She screamed in pleasure. "Oh shit." John groaned releasing inside her. She stood up.

"John stand up, Randy sit down." They did what she said. "Now I want you to fuck me." She straddled Randy on the chair facing him. "John come here." John stood behind the chair. "Kiss me Randy." They kissed. There's tongues fought for dominance. He kissed her breast sucking her left. "Randy." She moaned. Randy was getting hard again. He slipped her vagina into his dick. They both started to move. "You feel great on my dick." He moaned. She noticed John was hard again. She grabbed his dick with both hands and began stroking him. "Ohhhh fuck." He moaned. She went faster. His head went back. She kissed Randy. "Oh god, oh Randy." She moaned as they both moved faster. She looked up at John. "Ooohhh, ughnnnn, mmmm, mmmm. He moaned out as she continued stroking him. "John?" "Wh- mmmm, fuck, what?" "Want me to suck you baby?" "Mmmmm." Was all he managed to do as he nodded his head yes. She removed her hands and put her mouth on it. "Fuck yes, baby." He moaned. She started slow but was already going faster. Randy grinded into her causing her to move faster against him. "That's it baby ride me." Randy groaned. Randy grabbed her hips so he could make her go into him even further. "Ohhh." She moaned sucking John faster. "Oh god Nicole." John moaned. "Jesus, fuck." Randy fucked Nicole harder. She threw her head back, making sure to start stroking John again. "Oh my god fuck me Randy." "Yes, yes, baby." She moaned. The harder he fucked her the faster she stroked John. John panted. Randy started kissing her breast. Removing her hands again she put her mouth back on John, sucking him faster then ever. "I- I don't mmmm, know, ughhn, how much more, oh my god." John moaned. "I'm cumming baby!" He shouted. Just like with Randy she kept sucking him harder and harder. "Oh my fucking- His eyes rolled back in his head. "Fuck." He moaned releasing into her mouth. She swallowed everything. She kissed Randy. "Is this what you wanted Nicole?" Randy groaned. "For me and John to fuck you?" "Yes, yes, oh my god yes." She moaned as she bounced up and down faster. "I'm cumming." "Randy!" She screamed as she released. "Oh god baby, shit." Randy groaned as he released inside her.

As she caught her breath she kissed Randy then John.

"Now that was amazing." She said smiling.

**This is my first story. Don't be to hard on me.**


End file.
